Love story (Edited)
by Ontinashe
Summary: I can't think of a title, but it's a story for Kasanoda and Tetsuyas since there is not enough of those, I am going to try to keep to thier personalities
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo this is one of my favorite couple in Ouran Highschool, buut there was not a lot of fanfictions for them so I decided to make one, now take into account I'm not much of a writer so I had some edit this for me her Alias will be ... Marshmellows, fear the awesome might of Marshmellows.**

"Young Lord, have a great day today." his syndicate echoed in a chorus as Ritsu Kassanoda started to walk towards the door to walk to school.  
"Young Lord, return to us safely." they echoed again.  
"Hn." was all Kassanoda replied with. They did this every morning so it was pointless to respond fully.  
"Young Lord, have a great day at work" he paused. Everyone backed away in unison as Kassanoda turned around with the expression that he was going to kill every last one of them.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going to work, I'm going to school you idiots." Everyone had retreated to the walls of the house, "So sorry Young Lord, we got them mixed up again." they all said in a horrified tone. Kassanoda sighed, he never punished them for it, he never would but he would like them to get it right once.  
"Young Lord, have a good day at school today." a lone voice caught Kassanoda's ears and broke him out of his train of thought.  
He knew who it was and turned to see the one person that never made a mistake, at least not to him. Tetsuya was smiling at Kassanoda, and Kassanoda tried to smile back. But for someone who is not use to such a thing, it can turn out to look horribly wrong. Try to imagine a shark that's about to tear it's prey into pieces, that's what it looked like. Tetsuya looked at Kassanoda's attempt and just smiled back again.  
"Young Lord, it might rain, you should take an umbrella." Tetsuya held out an umbrella with one hand as he held a broom in the other. Kassanoda took it, blushing slightly.  
"Th-Thanks." Tetsuya smiled again and went back to sweeping the front entrance. Kassanoda walked past Tetsuya. He could hear him humming softly to himself. Kassanoda paused, turned around and took a couple steps towards Tetsuya, who thought that Kassanoda had continued his walk to school.  
Kassanoda looked at Tetsuya from behind. The way his hair swayed when he swept, the slight movement of his body. He tried to visualize his figure, which was hard in the baggy clothes he always wore. It annoyed him and he wanted to have some kind of an idea of what his figure would be like. Kassanoda moved closer to Tetsuya and wrapped his arms around Tetsuya's waist, and his figure was just what he was hoping it would be like. Slim and almost feminine. Tetsuya dropped his broom and stood, unable to say a word. Anything that did come out of his mouth was quick, quiet gibberish. 'Cute.' Kassanoda thought to himself. He brought his lips to Tetsuya's ear and whispered to him.  
"Thanks for the umbrella." Tetsuya blushed crazily, which made Kassanoda smirk and continue his walk to school leaving Tetsuya in a daze.  
His walk to school went uninterrupted, and his time at school was the same. The classes he bothered to go to were boring, and the other students were distant. He didn't like it, but that's why he cherished Tetsuya's friendship so much. He has never been scared of him, even with his mean expression. He blushed, he knew why he thought of Tetsuya all the time, but that doesn't mean he liked it. The thought of losing Tetsuya made Kassanoda's heart sink. He got rid of the thought and quickly grabbed his belongings when the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day.  
Kassanoda thought while walking. He thought of many things, but he always ended up thinking of Tetsuya. All attempts to avoid Tetsuya just made him think of him more. He decided not to fight it, 'He'll be at the house, making dinner for me. He'll be wearing his apron and... his apron.' Kassanoda's thoughts began to turn more explicit. Tetsuya was just how Kassanoda thought of him before; wearing his apron, but only his apron. Kassanoda looked up at his mind and the scene which seemed to play it's self above his head. Tetsuya turning around, noticing Kassanoda and running into his arms, only in his apron. Kassanoda snapped out of his trance and ran home.  
He opened the door to the house with more force then necessary and looked at the scene in front of him. Tetsuya was cooking dinner, and he was wearing his apron, and clothes. Kassanoda sunk a little. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed seeing Tetsuya in his clothes. But it didn't take too long to figure out which feeling he felt. When his thoughts turned into hallucinations, Tetsuya had gone from wearing clothes to wearing nothing but the apron in moments. Kassanoda just stared with his mouth open and his face beet red "M- MA!" Tetsuya jumped and turned around, the sudden noise scaring him.  
"Oh Young Lord, welcome back from school. I'm not done making dinner, so if you like you can wait in your room." Kassanoda just stared, even though Tetsuya was now facing him the hallucination didn't end. Kassanoda walked over to Tetsuya, his face still red. He places his hands on Tetsuya's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Tetsuya blushed slightly himself.  
"W-what's the matter Young Lord?" Tetsuya asked shyly. Kassanoda just stared back at him ignoring his question. The hallucination still had not left  
"You're not allowed to wear your clothes anymore, Tetsuya!" He yelled accidentally saying clothes instead of Apron. Tetsuya blushed madly and looked at Kassanoda in shock and disapproval  
"B-but, I need them. I can't take them off." He tried to stand up for himself, not knowing Kassanoda had made a mistake. Kassanoda straightened himself. He wasn't use to Tetsuya disobeying him and he had not heard his mistake. He took hold of Tetsuya's shirt in embarrassment and anger, accidentally taking Tetsuya's shoulder along with it.  
"I said take it off!" Kassanoda gripped Tetsuya tighter, his other hand opening and closing in a attempt to release some stress. It wasn't working, his stress was getting higher, and his grip tighter. Tetsuya began to pull on Kassanoda's hand to pry it off him, but that just made it tighter. He winced, Kassanoda had not noticed the growing crowd until they spoke in unison.  
"Young Lord, please don't kill Tetsuya." they all said, scared for both themselves and for Tetsuya. Kassanoda took in his situation, there he was tightly gripping Tetsuya's shoulder in one hand and a fist in another; Tetsuya himself looked like he was on the verge of crying. Kassanoda let him go and Tetsuya immediately fell to the floor.  
"Tetsuya I'm so- I mean, I didn't mean to. What I'm trying to say is-" Tetsuya got up and ran off holding his shoulder. Kassanoda could feel the anger and guilt well up inside of him. He let out one long yell which made the onlookers scatter in all directions. He stood there alone, wondering how such a great day could turn sour so suddenly.

**I think that's long enough for a first chapter, I don't want to get into any real juicy details until later, not sure how much later but later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kassanoda sat cross legged in his room. He had been doing so for hours now. With the household split in two parts, half of the members tried to get Kassanoda out of his room, the other half tried to get Tetsuya out of his. Both showed no evidence of letting up any time soon, and everyone had to admit defeat. Kassanoda slammed his fist on the floor.  
"Dang it! This is all messed up." He yelled, no sounds came from outside his door, which meant everyone had left for bed. He took the opportunity to get up and open his door a sliver. There was no one there and he was relieved. The last thing he wanted right now is to have to see Tetsuya's face in pain; in fact that was the one thing he never wanted to see. Tetsuya in pain because of him.  
He sighed and got up. He felt gross and decided the best way to relax would be to take a hot bath. Kassanoda opened the sliding door to there estates public bath; he had his own, but since no one was up he decided took take the opportunity to use it. It was warm, and steam filled up the change room; the heat already feeling nice. He disrobed and wrapped a towel around him before opening the next sliding door into the bath.  
He was shocked to see someone there, and more shocked to see it was a woman. At least he thought it was a woman. She had long, light brown hair, pale white skin, her arms were tiny and her wrists matched. Her shoulders looked smooth. Kassanoda paused and looked closer. There was a bruise on one of the mystery woman's shoulders. It was a dark bruise and it was almost hand shaped. Kassanoda took a step back; it wasn't a woman it was Tetsuya.  
"Dang it" he said causing Tetsuya to turn around quickly. When their eyes met Tetsuya quickly moved to the far side of the bath. Kassanoda was too guilty and sad to look at Tetsuya's body and the fear in his eyes.  
He sighed and got in the bath; the awkward tensions filled the room as neither of them said a word to each other. Kassanoda knew he had to be the one to speak first and he also knew Tetsuya, being the way he is would have no choice but to respond.  
"Tetsuya." is all he said and waited for a response. It took a few moments but it happened; he spoke back.  
"Y-Yes... Young Lord?" it was short but Kassanoda loved the sound. Even if it was scared.  
"I'm sorry- sorry for hurting you; I mean- I mean I didn't mean to it was an accident and I'm-" Kassanoda began to ramble and show his sincerity.  
"It's okay, Young Lord." Tetsuya said. Those simple words filled Kassanoda. He was happy, but sad. He didn't know if he deserved it but he was still glad. Silence took over the bath again.  
"Do you mind if I, I mean, if I take a look at it?" Kassanoda said looking at the bruise on Tetsuya's shoulder, which was even bigger from the front. Tetsuya slowly moved towards Kassanoda, and Kassanoda made sure to move just a slow.  
Kassanoda reached out and touched the bruise with the tips of his finger. Even then he could feel the tender skin and the heat, though the heat could have been from the bath. Tetsuya winced and Kassanoda saw the blush spreading across his face. Then saw him start to sway. A question came into his mind.  
"Tetsuya, how long have you been in here?" he asked and waited again. Tetsuya looked at him, his eyes starting to droop.  
"About three hours." Kassanoda stood up and took Tetsuya by his good arm and carried him Bridal Style out of the bath. Kassanoda managed to get his clothes on, but not Tetsuya's. He could barley make out a sock between pants.  
Kassanoda carried him to his own bedroom. Tetsuya's was too far away so it was the only hope. They had made it with out trouble and Kassanoda gently placed Tetsuya on the bed. He had to find Tetsuya some clothes. Kassanoda had began to stare at Tetsuya's figure and he could feel himself getting hot even in his bedroom. He didn't want a repeat from earlier this morning. He rummaged through his closet and found a shirt long enough to cover Tetsuya completely; it did the same for Kassanoda, but on Tetsuya it almost reached his ankles. The view was still sinful to him and he couldn't help glance over every time Tetsuya moved in his sleep hoping he could get a quick peek of his body again. Kassanoda sighed and stayed next to Tetsuya. He put a hand on his forehead to see if he had cooled down. Tetsuya gently put his hand on top of Kassanoda's.  
"It feels good." Tetsuya said half asleep. The blush on Tetsuya's face was so cute and his soft hand on Kassanoda's felt good as well. It was soft and warm. It didn't take to long for Tetsuya to fall back to sleep and for Kassanoda to follow. Kassanoda heard his name, and it bugged him. He was warm and very comfortable. He didn't want to wake up. He refused to, but his name kept being called. His eyes slightly opened and he saw a glimpse of something next to him. That must have been what was warm. He held it tighter and opened his eyes. He should have let go when he saw what was making him so warm, but he couldn't. No he didn't want to. Kassanoda had fallen asleep and had took hold of Tetsuya in his arms. Tetsuya was still fast asleep, so Kassanoda decided to not let go. Now would only cause him to wake up before he should. So he held tighter, blushing. Every move Tetsuya did made his hair brush against Kassanoda's nose, it was soft and Kassanoda could not help but to nuzzle into it and fall back asleep again as his name started to dissolve in the background.


End file.
